Constellations
by Tusk Of Thyme
Summary: Dreams of possibilities Dead Poets Society style. What they want to happen and what is happening. Each poet gets a chapter.
1. Gerard Pitts

Gerard Pitts has never been in love. He's sure he's been around people in love because, in his opinion, the air changes and everything just seems lighter.

He's not jealous, just patient and sometimes wonders what it's like. He tries to picture himself married. He's decided that he wants to marry an artist because that'll keep their balance in check. For some reason he likes the idea of girls that are unusually small with dark eyes and dark hair because even though he wants to be an engineer, he still wants to believe there's some magic in the world.

One day, when's older, married and has kids that are grown up, he wants to get into children books and he wants it to be a collaboration between him and his wife.

She has to be smart-preferably can understand the theory of Relativity and can also realize that just like there is a science to art, that there's an art to science.

He wouldn't mind if she smoked occasionally. There was just something sexy about waking up and picturing a girl with her long hair in a loose bun, sitting by the window, swathed in early morning light, clad in one of his shirts and a cigarette smoke hanging about her like a halo. Then he'd sneak up behind her and whisk her into the air before carrying her back to bed and holding her close.

She would _have_ to _love_ music, maybe even be a singer-type herself and the kind of girl that pushed Pitts to try different things and gave him strange nicknames that made him grin. He wants time with her to always be a surprise-and of course she'd be messy and unorganized which would be endearing and irritating to him.

They'd live in the city, somewhere he could walk to work and she'd stay home with her painting and pottery. Every time he'd come home to see her covered in paint with unruly hair or skin covered in drying clay with a bright look in her eyes-of _course_ with only a button down shirt on, nothing else because to her it was freeing, he'd chase her around the house and tackle her to the ground and passion would ensue on the hard-wood floor.

She'd like to drink red wine and dine by the light of candles that were melting on bottles. Intimate meals every night with food that's recipes came from places Pitts had never been.

Maybe they'd go to Greece for their honey-moon and knowing Pitts, he'd get sick and she'd have to take care of him and then he'd wind up feeling bad and taking her away on a second honey-moon almost right away to somewhere else that she'd choose.

Sometimes they'd try to teach each other the tricks of their trade, he'd show her how to change the oil in a car and she'd try to get him to make a pot that would end up being off-centre and whacking him in the face.

She'd have to have a glorious laugh and laugh easily.

There would never be any pressure for children-Pitts has always found the idea of twins appealing. And older child, twins and a younger child but if four isn't possible, then three will do nicely. He'd let her name them because he was sure he'd do a terrible job and she'll end up naming them like Byron, Francis, Mileta and Dauphine, something off-colour and uncommon but plays with the tongue and it'll make him smile.

Pitts is adamant to retire and live by a large body of water that, even in her old age, will splash him every time they go for a walk and they'll have a golden retriever with a Greek name. He'll have been an anniversary present some years earlier.

That is what Pitts is looking forward too and maybe, one day, he'll have it.


	2. Steven Meeks

Steven Meeks has been in love a few times. Each time they have been funny, sarcastic girls with curvy bodies-curvy in the sense that each one was slightly overweight.

There had been Denise Calloway in middle school that had pale skin, freckles dusted on her face and short, brown curly hair that framed her huge smile and amber eyes.

She was always making Meeks laugh with her exaggerated impersonations of their teacher. She wasn't the best student in school nor did she strive to be. She wanted a quiet life where she was going to be a mother of a dozen children.

Meeks had liked her because she was always easy going and never let trivialities of life irk her.

Meeks had never confessed he like her, or touched her. He just sort of admired her from afar but then it was cut short for he was moved to Helton where he found the next girl of his affections.

She was much older than him and worked in the school kitchens. She was Italian and had lovely sugar cane coloured skin and thick, long, black hair that curled slightly at the end. Her eyes were bright, hazel and seemed to hold the fire that let people know she had a passion for life and food.

Meeks had been a freshman when he had met the 21 year old woman and she immediately took a motherly affection to him because he reminded her of one of her little cousins.

She'd make him special Italian pastries and put them in his mail box and sometimes he'd go down to the kitchens and talk to her during his free time.

He loved how she used her hands to emphasize everything she said and then sometimes she'd make him an early Italian dinner before anyone else and give him a little desert.

Meeks thought everything about her was beautiful in a rich, passionate way.

Again, he never told her, just admired her from afar although she was very touchy and Meeks couldn't complain about that.

His heart broke when at the beginning of junior year her mother had fallen ill and she had to go back to Italy to take care of her mother.

He remembered that she kissed him on the cheek before she had left and that had resulted in Meeks walking around, blushing scarlet for _days_. Charlie had teased him mercilessly but then made up for it, a few weeks later when he had snuck Meeks out over Easter holiday as they had stayed at Helton and taken him down town. Well, to the very dodgy part of down town where lights flickered as they were left unattended and lost power and where the air had a strange smoky smell.

As they walked, Meeks could hear the loud, vivacious music of brass instruments, drums and a strong woman's voice increase in volume.

There he had met Sunshine.

At first, Meeks clutched Charlie's arm as he looked around the smoky bar. "Cha-rlie, we're the only white people _here_…" Meeks had trailed off as Charlie laughed and told him to relax as he greeted an old black man, a friend, who was the bartender and ran the bar.

The two of them sat on the tatty cushioned bar seats as Meeks looked around insecurely and then did a double take down at the end of the bar.

There she was, Sunshine, clad in a yellow dress and a yellow pill box hat with a dashing feather and rhinestones. She was by far the most beautiful woman Meeks had ever seen and his mouth fell open at the sight of her.

Her skin was very dark and very smooth looking and she had stars in her black eyes. Her eyes caught his and he swallowed, embarrassed as she gave a polite, little wave. Meeks returned it before he had discovered that there was a pint of beer in front of him that Charlie was nudging him to drink.

Meeks doesn't really remember how much time passed or how it really happened, all he knew was first he was looking at her and afterwards he was dancing with her with the knowledge that she was nineteen.

_God_ she was _beautiful_ and the way she moved against him enticingly-it was amazing. That entire night was amazing. They jammed out to fast, fun songs with laughter and smiles, and then they held each other tightly, her running her hands through his somewhat tame, red, curls in slower bluesy songs.

He, unfortunately, had to clear off though when her boyfriend showed up. Meeks had to be dragged out by Charlie. Because he had enough to drink to believe that he could _totally_ take down the 6"9 murderous looking black man who worked construction with one hand tied behind his back.

He had only met her once, but Sunshine had been on Meeks's mind nearly ever since. He'd never forget her enigmatic smile, dark, smooth skin and even darker eyes.

Meeks had made his mind up. One day, he'd marry a curvy black woman that loved life, children, dancing, food, humour and him.

And that was just the way it was going to be.


	3. Richard Cameron

Richard Cameron has been in love many times. Or at least he thinks he has, but each girl he has fallen for as always seemed to come up short in his eyes.

Cameron may end up a banker, or a lawyer or some similar profession but he has a hobby he's very devoted to and if a girl isn't interested in the same hobby, he looses interest in her almost immediately.

Cameron wants to explore Europe. Not back packing or going out into the wilderness of Europe, but essentially, he wants to write a travel guide for those who don't like to get their feet wet.

He wants a girl that's feminine and would wear sundresses and floppy, straw hats when they travelled to the south of France in the summer. Then on the flipside, when ever there were business dinners they'd have to attended, she'd be stylish, chic and sleek and would extract the attention from everyone in the room.

She'd have to be talented in the Art of Conversation and Bullshit-those are really the talents in a wife that Cameron will need with the profession he's going into. She'll be charming and his boss will regularly request their company at fancy dinners as Cameron and his wife exchange knowing glances.

A Chameleon, if you will, would be one way to describe his dream-wife. She could smooth her hair into a French twist with pearls when it's needed but lets her hair down, and long when ever the two of them are in their more private states.

Cameron doesn't want children. At least not for a very long time.

He'd prefer that his wife was wicked with a grill and had long, blonde hair. She'd also have to be trim because that's something Cameron finds attractive.

He wonders if his Father will ever come to his wedding-he wonders what he could do to change his Father's mind.

Richard had been introduced to and fallen for an almost innumerable amount of girls and each one has brought something interesting to the table but he soon looses interest.

So far, his love for girls has been very sudden, very passionate, very devoted and very short…in more ways than one.

He wonders when that will change.


	4. Knox Overstreet

Knox Overstreet has been in love thrice. A small part of him believes that three times is the charm but that has yet to be determined. In eighth grade there was a girl, she wasn't particularly beautiful or very special. She kept to the side and minded her own business and kept her thoughts behind that thick curtain of dark hair. Yet , Knox was completely in love with the girl, Marielou from Canada. She always hummed to herself-generally Christmas songs as she found solace in them and it always made Knox smile.

When he first tried to talk to her, she was defensive but slowly as he kept making sure to say at least 'hi' to her every day, Marielou's curiosity enticed her into sometimes engaging I a short conversation with him-he even got her to laugh once. Knox couldn't say it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard but it suited her and that sufficed for him.  
Then Knox moved to Welton academy and that was that.

The second time Knox had fallen in love it was a girl who had moved to his neighbourhood from England. She had pale skin and a round babydoll face with big brown eyes and conservatively cut mousey brown hair. She was adorable and her accent made her even more endearing.

Knox learned the hard way that she had personal space issues and that she had a wicked wit that could burn for days later. Needless to say, he only saw her on holidays. His parents didn't entirely appreciate their friendship as Annie was a practicing Jew and the Overstreets were Christian. Obviously, Knox didn't care.

Their friendship was interrupted when a Mormon family from Texas mushroomed up on their block with six children and an unusual gusto for life. The third oldest was a girl Knox's age and suddenly Annie was gone; a prisoner of the war she caused.

One day he caught Annie again and explained that he felt excluded and was graced with an apology and a kiss to his cheek, a promise to remedy the situation by inviting him to her house for dinner along with the Texan, Jamie.

Knox readily accepted only to learn that remedied, it was never.

As he sat at Annie's dinner table, he noticed how absolutely stunning Jamie was. Her eyes seemed to be a sort of lavender and her tan skin was splashed with dark freckles that matched her long hair that fell into natural curl. Annie had made dinner that night, her parents were away at a party so it was just the three of them and they fell into a pleasurable conversation that was accented with laughter. That was until Jamie casually mentioned that she wanted more Lemonade and Annie winced saying there was no more,

"Well, I'll help you make some more!" Rolled her eyes and Annie agreed as the two girls disappeared into the kitchen and left Knox playing with his fork.

Ten minutes later, Know was still playing with his fork and the girls had still not returned. That's when he got up and decided to see if they needed any help.

When he peeked his head into the kitchen-just to see what they were doing-he realized that no, no the certainly did not need any help as Jamie had Annie pressed against the refrigerator and was tonguing her lips as Annie whined lightly and ran her hands up and down Jamie's back.

Knox left and never went back. He cried into his pillow every night for weeks feeling like he wasn't good enough, that Annie had picked a girl over him.

But, now he had Chris with her soft hair and bubbly smile. She was too good for Chet and he let her know that. How stupid would that wedding invitation sound? We humbly invite you to the marriage of Chris and Chet. In his opinion, Knox and Chris had a much better ring to it-not that he was actually going to marry Chris…as far as he knew.


	5. Charlie Dalton

Charlie has been in love once. It had ended badly. He had known her for years and then one day, it sort of smacked him in the face like a ten pound frozen salmon.

She was a gymnast and had a lithe body, tan skin, blond sun kissed hair, fierce green eyes and a flat chest but, Charlie didn't care. He was enamored. He admired her independence and her strong opinions. She never spoke too much but when she did you listened because you knew it was important. She was always kind to everyone around and never spoke unkindly of a single person she had met.

They built a tree house together once, one summer when he had come home from his freshman year as Helton. When had finished, Charlie brought up some ice tea and had stolen some cucumber sandwiches from the party they had both skipped out of. They sat next to each other and she had smiled at him. The following slap of his sandwich to the floor seemed to echo loudly as he took her up in his arms and kissed her.

He remembered her snuggling into his chest after he had done so. That had been the best summer of his life, it was sophomore year that he received a letter. Her handwriting had discoloured areas where tears had fallen and her penmanship was shaky to say the least.

She was sick. Very sick.

Charlie had begged and begged and begged his parents to let him come home, he had to be there, he had to be there to help her, support her, make her laugh, keep her positive and watch her get better.

They said he could come home for Christmas.

When Christmas time came, he couldn't have been home faster-he didn't even bother to go home-he went straight to the hospital and found her room.

They weren't going to let him in but he fought with them every step of the way, verbally and physically until he finally got into her room to see what she had become.

She was the colour of freshly fallen snow, her sun kissed hair was now much darker, matted and greasy. She was frail and her lips were dry and off-colour.

Charlie took slow steps and sat heavily on the chair that was next her bed and promptly broke down and cried, and cried and cried. He took her hand and kissed her and her eyes fluttered open. She was overjoyed to see him and couldn't stop smiling as he leant over the bed rail and kissed her over and over and over again. He continued to cry and whisper his apologies and told her that he loved her.

"I love you, I _love_ you and you know what? I'm going to marry you one day." He laughed slightly through his tears. "I'm going to marry you and we'll have our wedding on a boat in the Caribbean. It's beautiful there. You'll love it."

He didn't want to leave when the nurse said his time was up but Charlie came back everyday and stayed with her for hours. He brought books, board games and pictures of Helton and his friends. He even spent Christmas eve and day with her, he bought her a ring that he formally proposed with. He almost cried again when she said yes and held her tight as he felt her chest shake with laughter at his reaction.

"_I_ love you, I _love_ you, I love _you_." He whispered to her and kissed all over her pale face as she beamed up at him. "I'll always take good care of you. _Always_."

"I love you too." She whispered back with a smile and he kissed her again, making her giggle.

He returned the next day and his smile slid off his face as he saw her room was alive with medical staff. He could hear the buzzing of the crash cart and ran to her room, fighting to get in much like he had the first time.

The sullen one note beep of her heart monitor choked Charlie's senses and finally he collapsed on the side of the hallway, rocking back and forth as he lost the will to keep fighting.

He didn't know how much time had passed but suddenly he was aware that the medical staff was leaving, looking disheartened and all Charlie can think is No. He ran in, swinging around the door frame and fell to his knees at her bed.

She's still.

In all the time Charlie has known her, she may have been quiet, thoughtful, or sleeping, but never still. She's still beautiful. Beautiful and still like freshly fallen snow.

He stood and clutched her hand to his chest, crying again and rocking her back and forth as he longs to feel her arms hook around his neck again.

She's still wearing her ring. He leaves a note on the bedside table requesting that she be buried with it.

Charlie is unable to attend her funeral; his parents won't let him miss school.

When Charlie returns to Helton, the air around him is different and he refuses to make eye contact or engage with anyone-even Knox and Neil are left in the dark as he walks the hallways with his head down and hands firmly jammed into his pockets. She's gone. His gymnast is gone.

He got into lip-splitting, bone-breaking fights with other boys and blew off homework. That was the year he started smoking because it calmed him even though he felt like he didn't deserve it.

A sort of miracle happened in the months when winter melts into spring. Charlie found a letter on his desk. He never gets mail-well, not anymore since she had died.

The writing is familiar as Charlie held the envelope incredulously and thinks _No…it can't be_ and he tear it open and looks at the date as he slumps in his chair.

She had written this before she had died. She had written this when she had given up hope and knew death was imminent. It must have gotten lost in the mail, or, maybe it had been planned this way. Charlie would have to ask her one day. What was in that letter would always remain a secret, but it was that letter that made Charlie change his mind and his life.

That was the year that Charlie, was no longer the Charlie people had come to known. He had now decided to adopt her way of life, her philosophies and her strength. He wouldn't take no for an answer and would be dammed before he gave up. He changed, and he changed for her.

Her name was Diana Braum.

None of the Dead Poets ever knew anything about her.


	6. Todd Anderson

Todd is _always_ in love. Not with a specific person but people in general. There are traits in _every_ person he is in love with.

He loves Pitts and his awkward social skills, he loves how Pitts is huge and friendly, like a misunderstood bear. He's quiet and Todd loves that too because there's never this itching that means someone _has_ to say something or else it's an awkward situation.

It's perfectly okay to be with Pitts and say nothing at all and the two revel in their silent companionship. The silence that they share buzzes and it doesn't matter what who is doing what. They could be outside, Todd could be sitting on the grass with his head and a book and Pitts could be laying in his back and looking up at the clouds and a word is never exchanged.

Pitts is also a dreamer and Todd loves that too.

He loves the way Meeks adjusts his glasses, Todd also loves how thoughtful Meeks really is. Everything is considered carefully before Meeks opens his mouth and Todd loves that because Meek is a gentle soul and never says anything that would make Todd want to clam up.

He loves the patience Meeks has been capable of retaining-not only around Todd, but everyone else too. Meeks has one of those rubber band personalities where he can take and take and take. Todd has never seen Meeks snap though and although that worries him, it's also another thing Todd loves about him.

Then, there's Cameron who actually can be quite fast with a witty retort, even if it's biting, mean and can take paint off cars, Todd loves that too. The main thing Todd loves about Cameron is his insecurity. He just has this broken aura that's hard to resist, like a lost dog that's run away from an abused past.

Cameron is also wicked clever, not in the way that Meeks or Pitts are, but in the way that Cameron can sort of see and predict how a social interaction will occur. He rarely applies this talent to himself-maybe if he did, he'd be a more amicable person. He's confessed to Todd some stories about his past, how he is an illegitimate child and his father is married to some woman who doesn't even know Cameron exists and how his mother is his Father's mistress.

Todd is the only person that knows that about Cameron and for some reason it makes him feel special.

The thing Todd loves about Knox is his passion and devotion-not only to Chris but as soon as Knox discovers something that he loves, he glows as he works painstakingly hard to figure out what he can do to be the best at it. Todd also loves to watch the social interactions between Knox and Charlie. How their words and reactions feed off each other fast and furiously.

Charlie is intimidating and, like Cameron, he has a sort of broken aura about him too. Todd loves his laugh and glinting eyes, he admires Charlie's strength and sense of justice-there's a lot that Todd loves and admires about Charlie. Even though Charlie IS scary.

There is one thing that Todd loves about himself. It's the fact that everybody trusts him enough to tell them secrets that friends they've had all their lives don't know about.

He learned about Pitts's dream girl, Todd was told about each girl Meeks had fallen for; he even knew that the second girl Knox had loved was in fact a lesbian. He had been told in a whisper about Cameron's personal life, though Charlie remained tight lipped-until he had taken Todd to the cave and gotten drunk and started crying about Diana.

Then, of course, there's Neil and Todd loves Neil because he's _Neil_.


	7. Neil Perry

Neil is _in_ love. Which is odd because Neil has never thought in the terms of love. He's _liked_ girls, maybe _adored_ them and _admired_ boys but love? This would be the first time Neil ever considered the term love-which was _exactly_ what he was; _in love._

It felt good to think, to mentally repeat the new term of thought. His world seemed…pinker and seemed to hold _much_ more promise. It also carried a certain weight because it was his and his alone.

This new emotion he was drowning in had slapped him in the face and carried the weight of a frozen ten pound Salmon one afternoon in English class. Honestly, first it had been awe then admiration and one night, on Todd's birthday, it had swelled into love. _Love_, he _loves_ Todd. A romantic part of him believes he always had (Hind-sight bias) but it didn't really matter now because now he was kicking up dead underbrush as he and Todd walked through the forest, huddled into their wool coats. Their shoulders bumped occasionally as they continued walking in the grey light the clouds shadowed.

"Freezing." Todd's voice is clear like a shattering icicle and Neil snickers. He has no idea how he convinced Todd to skip PE.

"It's not so bad." Neil counters casually as his eyes keep on the mottled ground.

"What's the _matter_ with you today?" Todd question carefully breaks a silence and Neil shrugs, his heart starting to thump erratically in his chest. Todd scoffs and turns his head to the sky with a sceptical expression. "You wanted to skip class with me for a reason, what the hell is up?" He's not irritated, quite the opposite. Neil can see him smirk and it's because Todd has Neil all figured out.

"Just felt like skipping with you." His voice tremors slightly, belying his nervous tick and Todd shakes his head.

"What's the matter, don't trust me anymore?" Todd stopped walking and leaned against a tree waiting for Neil to come out with whatever was filling his brain with lead. Neil stopped a few feet ahead and shut his eyes, wondering how the hell he was supposed to do this. When he turned around, his expression was all sharp smiles and mischievous angles as per usual.

"Sounds more like you don't trust me." Todd cuts him an expression of annoyance as he bundles further into his coat with a sour glare. Neil just laughs at Todd's pouting expression, his nerves jittery as he moves closer to Todd and collapses, hanging all over him.

"_Neil"_ Todd whines briefly as Neil hums, enjoying being so close to this strange, infectious boy.

"Muragh, 'm tired." He mumbles, smiling when he feels Todd chuckle and whine his name again.

"You're _heavy_, you know…"

Neil mocks him, drawing away to look into his blue eyes, "You're _comfy_, you know." Todd smiles in his open mouthed way before he buries his nose back under his coat. "You look like a mole when you do that." Neil points out as Todd frowns in mock insult.

"Moles have feelings _too_." And his pouty sentence reminds Neil why he brought Todd out here in the first place.

"…We're good friends…right?" Neil is looking up at the sky and now Todd's forehead is lined in confusion, wondering how the subject changed so fast into something so seriously coloured.

"Course." Todd replies cautiously.

"I mean…we'll _always_ be friends, right? Even-even if I told you a secret that you may not like?" Neil still doesn't look at him and Todd shifts from foot to foot nervously. Maybe he's messed up and Neil has come out here to tell him that they shouldn't be friends anymore-that would be _awful_.

"Have…have I done something wrong?" Todd said, his voice sombre and quiet as Neil's eyes snap to met his.

"Oh _God_ no! It's, it's _me_, if anything!"

"Are you going to tell me that we shouldn't be friends anymore?" Todd still hasn't relaxed and Neil slaps a hand to his forehead before he scoffs at himself.

"You are really one of the pessimistic people I know-you're worse than Meeks and Charlie _combined_," He tries to lighten the mood but sees Todd eyeing him warily so he shakes his head, putting Todd's fears to rest. "No moron, I'm not going to tell you that we shouldn't be friends. We'll _always_ be friends right?" Todd nodded slowly as Neil invaded his personal space. "I need you to promise that." His voice is husky and low as Todd nods again.

"I promise." Todd said, firmly as he looked Neil directly in the eyes and his stomach knotted nervously.

"I…_Je-sus_ I likeyouTodd." The words stumble gracelessly out of Neil's mouth as they both stand and stared at each other.

"What?" Todd's face as appeared out of his coat as he stares at Neil flabbergasted and Neil is nervously backing away. Carpe Diem was _really_ fucking hard sometimes.

"I said I like you. A lot. More than I should, I'm sure." He's doubting himself but at least Todd hasn't done anything drastic yet, not like he would've anyway because they trust each other and through their friendship they've come to rely too heavily on one another to let it go to waste. "Don't hate me." Neil squeezes out in a breathless laugh, trying to alleviate the severity of the situation to no avail.

"Prove it." Neil looks at Todd, finding the blond no longer surprised but suspicious.

"_What?_" Neil squawked, not believing what he just heard.

"I said _prove_ it." Todd stated again, regarding Neil with narrowed eyes. He watches and Neil fails his arms for a bit, trying to figure out a coherent sentence or action or _something_. Todd _always_ does this to him, leaves him without a rational next step.

Finally he sighs, arms lax at his sides. "What do you want me to do?" He said, surrendering quietly. Never had he _dreamed_ of the situation turning out like this.

There's a silent moment as wind whipped around the two, tousling their hair and filling noise where their words should be. "Kiss me."

Neil looks scared, he's looking at Todd to make sure he's not joking and utterly serious-which Todd definitely is. "Are…are you joking?" Neil wheezes and Todd looks impatient.

"Do you _like_ me or _not_?" Neil confirms that he does immediately, Todd just rolls his eyes, "Then what's the problem? _Kiss_ me." Neil took a few unsteady steps closer to Todd and hesitated. He felt himself be pulled shyly in by Todd's hands at his coat. "Don't make me _beg_." Todd flashed him a shy smile and suddenly Neil felt more courageous. He had no idea what he was doing when he cupped Todd's cold face in his hands and Todd yanked him closer so that they ended up with their mouths pressed together.

Todd sucked at Neil's lower lip as Neil released a noise of surprise before shutting his eyes and pressing back into Todd with more confidence as they kissed shyly. "I have, been waiting, so, _long_ for this…" Todd mumbles and drags his tongue across Neil's lower lip, setting off bright colours behind Neil's eyelids.

"I wish you'd _told_ me so we could've started doing this a _lot_ sooner." They laugh lightly into each other's mouths as they pull each other closer and soon Todd's tongue is rolling in Neil's mouth and Neil is releasing short moans.

That was certainly the _best_ secret Todd has had yet. Neil agrees.

* * *

_Hurrah! Completed at last!_


End file.
